Missing You Always
by keg2015
Summary: George trying to cope with Fred's death.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching nothing but Harry Potter for 3 days, I felt completley compelled to write a fanfiction about all of our favorite twins - FRED & GEORGE. I was completley devastated by Fred's death and it never showed how George dealt with it or mourned. This will be a three part story.**

**I don't own Fred and George or anything Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Standing over his grave now, makes things different.

8 terrible, heart wrenching days have gone by since my best friend, and other half took his last breath. 8 days since I kneeled over his body sobbing and begging him to come back. He didn't. It may sound like rubbish, but I think I felt him leave. I was firing curses and fighting off death eaters until I felt something rip through my chest. I thought I had been hit by a curse but when I looked down I was physically fine. Only it was something inside me that had been injured. Half of my heart had been torn from my chest.

He was born nine minutes before me..Freddie always joked that I liked to arrive late for everything. Thats not the point - the point is, I always thought maybe I would live nine minutes longer than he did so that we would have lived exactly for exactly the same amount of time.

I was wrong.

His funeral service ended a couple hours ago. Countless people stood and gave eulogies, and speeches about how great Fred was, how funny and warm. Percy called him a hero, and told us all that we should be celebrating Fred's life instead of grieving his death. That's easy for him to say. He never understood Fred and I, and never really cared to. If he wanted to go off and celebrate - fine, but don't expect me to join in.

Many people asked me to stand up and speak, but a word hasn't escaped my lips since I saw Fred's body. Everyone tried to comfort me... espcially family. It almost makes it worse. I have to go home at night and sleep and the room I've shared with him all my life, except now I sleep alone.

Everyone has left now, it's just Fred and I ... the way it's always been. Except, he's no longer finishing my scentences for me.

For the first time in 8 days I open my mouth to speak... staring down at the fresh dirt that covers my other half. His tombstone reads :

Fredrick Weasly

April 1, 1978 - May 2, 1998

Son, Brother, Friend, Hero

**(I dont want to add quotation marks - but just know that George is speaking directly to Fred's grave)**

Christ Freddie.

You have no idea how much I miss you. You would love the way things have turned out. Voldemort's gone, Harry got him. And you'd never believe it, but Snape was on our side all along. Mum killed Bellatrix Lestrange... she was going after Ginny and ... you should've seen it... Maybe you did.

Everyone's doing as good as can be expected I suppose. Dad hasn't been back to work since that night, and mum is trying her best to be strong for all of us. Ginny has been spending all her time with the chosen one of course. But, she misses you terribly mate.

Oh! and Ron's finally got his head out of his arse and is with Hermione. We called that one didn't we mate? I haven't been back to the joke shop since the battle ... I just cant...not yet. But Ron said he'd help out whenever I could. At first I was furious at that, but then I relized that you won't be coming back with me. So, I guess I'd rather have him with me if I couldn't have you.

Bill and Fleur are already back home. Full moon is coming and apparently he does his best when he's at home. Sound's like a pain to me.

Percy's been sticking around at home, being a ponce of course ... maybe I shouldn't say that. Well, we both know its true...Mum can't look at me without crying. I don't know if it's because you and I are identical or if its because she's never seen me without you by my side.

Charlie flew in from Romania, I guess there was just as much going on over there as well. Crazy to think that You Know Who had forces all over the world right? He's dealing with your death as best he can. He never was really around though was he? He wasn't there for all the pranks we pulled.

By the way, I want you to know that I don't regret any of it. Every single thing we did...I loved it. All of it. I had the time of my life, and I was lucky to have you there beside me. I'm just bummed that it'll never be like that again. You'll never get to see my wife, my kids... I'll never get to see you as an old man. Thats what kills me mate.

I know you'll always be around though. Even now I can feel you everywhere I go. I hear your voice in my head, finishing all my thoughts.

I have a lot more that I'd like to say, but you probably already know it all already.

I love you mate, and I'll miss you ... always.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics = Fred's Voice_

Chapter 2

As I sit here in the back garden, watching my family, I've never felt so complete and so alone at the same time. Three years after the final battle I married Angelina Johnson. My dead twin's girlfriend. Many people thought it morbid for a while, including myself. Freddie was really the only thing we had in common and she was the only one I would talk to for a good while. Ang went through her own grief, but I know the only reason we ended up together was because of him. I reminded her of Fred in every way possible, and she reminded me of a side of my best friend that I rarely got to see. The serious side.

I remember when Freddie finally admitted that he fancied her after the Yule Ball.

**Flashback**

We were sitting in our room, changing out of dress robes and into our night clothes. We were alone, just Freddie and I. After countless incidents of roommates belonging's being blown up, and fever fudge being smuggled into their food, Dumbledore agreed to let us have a room to ourselves.

**"**_I don't know Georgie," _he began _"I just don't know... Who would've thought I would fancy Angelina. I mean we've played quidditch together since what ... first year? To be honest, until tonight ... I didn't even look at her like she was a girl, mate. "_

I mumbled some "Yeahs" and "That's great". I really was happy for him, maybe even a tad jealous, but he and I never sat around and talked about girls before. At least not ... seriously.

_"I can't wait till it happens to you mate." _he said "_We've made plans to go to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow. You know ... I don't know how to describe it George, but I've got a good feeling. A really good feeling."_

And with that we drifted asleep. Thoughts of Angelina clouded Fred's mind, while mine was full of visions of the future.

**End Flashback**

I never would've thought, that future wouldn't involve him. I still feel him around thought. I felt him the night my son, Fred, was born. Creamy skin, bright red hair, and a mischievous side that rivals even that of his uncle's. Even though Fred is onry, when it comes to his baby sister Roxanne, he's caring and sweet. He's protective of her, just as we were of Ginny.

I know wherever Freddie is, he can see them and look out for them, but Merlin I wish he was here. I wish he was by Ang's side and had babies of his own. He would've been a great father. And ... even though he isn't physically here, he's still a great uncle.

Angelina's dark hand takes ahold of mine, and the look in her brown eyes tells me that she knows exactly what is going through my head. I squeeze her hand, and we both turn our attention back toward our children in the yard. Their laughter fills the air and as Roxanne screams Fred's name, the clouds part and golden sunshine shines down blindingly on them.

And at this moment, I know he is here, and he has never left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Fred's Point of View_

Merlin, took you long enough, didn't it mate? We have loads to catch up on. I feel like I should be sobbing, or begging you to stay right where you are, but ... I'm a selfish prat and I want you here.

I remember when I first woke up, I looked around and saw all of our friends who've died. I saw Dumbledore and Mad Eye looking the same as though not a day had passed, James, Lily and Sirius were off squeezing the bloody hell out of Remus and Tonks, The Creevy brothers chasing each other around, Uncle Gabriel, and you'd never believe it mate, but even Snape! Greasy, Slimeball Snape!

After I got bearings and I finally realized that I was dead, the first thing I wanted to do, was make sure you were okay. The worst feeling I had ever felt was when you saw me dead for the first time. I felt like I had been kicked in the gut when I saw you cry mate, and it was even worse when you were screaming at me to take you with me. I need you to know more than anything, that there was absolutely nothing you could have done and that I died the way I wanted to. I died in battle fighting for something I believe in and protecting everything and everyone I love. I wish I could've told you that somehow, so you didn't have to live with that guilt for so long.

You'll understand soon enough, that when you die, there's no pain. Just a blink and it's over, you no longer worry about yourself, but that doesn't stop you from worrying about those still alive. Everyone here just keeps watch on those who they love. The tortuous part is that you can't do anything BUT watch. You can't interfere, I know by personal experience ... I tried a bloody hundred times to whack you over the head with something when you wouldn't get your arse out of bed.

With that being said, You should know that I never left you, though I probably should have, but ... I just couldn't. I needed to know that you were okay, and that you would move on, make new memories, and be happy again. However ... Honestly mate, Angelina? I guess it makes sense though, doesn't it? It made me happy to see the two of you taking care of each other. And then you became a father, mate. Merlin, I didn't see that one coming, but Georgie they're so beautiful. I know that they'll miss you, but now you can look out for them from up here, just like I've always been.

I know when mum and dad passed, you really took it hard, but I can't tell you how good it was to see them. A while later, Bill and Charlie showed up, I had mixed feelings. Merlin it was good to see them, but I know Bill really missed Fleur. He didn't have to wait too long for her though...Even in the afterlife they're still all over each other.

I know it's going be bloody confusing for a while here mate, but I'll help you through it. You're almost here ... just a little while longer. I can't tell you how good it'll be to have my best mate back.

George's eyes begin to flutter and all the Weasley's gather around. When they finally open, his bright shining blue eyes stare up at all the five other matching pairs, until he meets a particularly familiar pair.

"F-Freddie?" he stutters.

"It's me Forge. I've missed you"

* * *

**There you have it folks, the end of my three shot. I apologize for poor updating schedule but I've been traveling. Thank you to everyone who kept reading and reviewed anyway. **

**For my next project Im thinking of doing:**

**A) The Marauders meeting up in the after life, with a little Snape thrown in.**

**B) James and Lily watching over Harry through some of his most crucial points in life.**

**C) Snape VS Sirius and Remus and James watches over.**

**- I'm on a bit of a Marauder kick if you couldn't tell. Whichever one you guys would like to see most please let me know, I have plenty of ideas for all three so leave reviews or PM me. **

**Thanks so much everyone - Gred and Forge Forever**

**xoxo **


End file.
